


雛倉：凝視

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 淫紋設定，標題即淫紋種類。
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	雛倉：凝視

村上結束大阪最終場演出時，慶功宴都不敢留到最後，搭上夜班新幹線回東京。

回東京……他現在居然也這麼說了。

將靈魂賣給東邊的失格關西人，打開自家大門，看見讓他飛奔回來的對象鳩佔鵲巢躺在臥房睡得香甜時，不禁想這位在他老家喝得醉醺醺又胡鬧一番卻不來劇場見他的傢伙到底該歸在哪一類。

睡相極差，睡衣下擺捲到胸口，棉被踢到角落，因為冷縮成一團趴在床上的大倉，讓外套沒脫的村上認命地放下手中行李，將一半在地上的棉被拉好，準備蓋上去時注意到大倉歪歪扭扭的姿勢讓他的屁股翹得老高。

渾圓又紮實。

……又吃胖了嗎？

不自覺多盯了幾秒，納悶怎樣的伙食才能讓屁股成長到這般地步，他可是團內的顏面擔當，有個大屁股像樣嗎？明天得好好說他才行。

睡姿糾結的大倉抖了抖發出囈語，黏噥聽不清，村上當他被凍著了，連忙蓋上被子。

「信ちゃん？你回來啦……」

大倉還是醒了，迷迷糊糊的歡迎他，勾住他的手指帶進棉被裡。

「我好像太想你了……」

村上等了一會，後句被大倉睡意捲入夢鄉，在棉被裡扭動著似乎睡得不安穩，他彎腰靠近他的耳朵送出輕柔的安撫，「我回來了。」

大倉皺緊眉頭笑了，到底是夢見什麼？

錄團體節目時，大倉安定的被第一個派出去試水溫，老實地演出指令，村上緊盯著他，準備替標準但無聊的回答收尾。

那張俊顏突然出現慌張神色，說台詞時的臉部肌肉像在強忍，村上不由得提高注意力，人卻怪叫一聲倒地。

「大倉？沒事吧？」

來賓和成員們都因為驚訝陷入停頓，橫山眼神飄向工作人員，村上第一時間開口，大倉跪在地上，握緊拳頭撐在地板上，頭低低的看不清表情，背脊緊繃地拱起。

成員們有人站起來了，大倉此時轉向他輕輕晃了一下腦袋，表情像哀求。

哀求？

他垂下眉毛，嘴打開脖子前傾，不明白對方想表達什麼。

毛茸茸的腦袋再度垂下，他和前排的橫山同時站起來，蹲到大倉身旁。

「等一下……」

聲音從齒縫擠出，展現用盡全力抵抗的姿態。他和橫山不敢碰他，待人緩過勁後虛軟的趴低，村上才伸手揩過積在脖頸間的汗水，感受對方在他觸碰瞬間抖了一下。

一人一邊扶起大倉，製作人過來問要不要休息，大倉拒絕了，表示他坐在後排讓鏡頭照到就好。

錄影重新開始，村上丟出飛行道具丸山，用眼角餘光留意前方螢幕中大倉的狀態。大個子被丸山奇異的段子逗樂，笑容的力度比平時都軟。

「最近狀態很差啊？」

當他對來家裡喝酒的人說教時，換來一張怨懟的臉。

「還不都是你的錯。」

「自我管理差還怪到我頭上。」

回應和巴掌同時拍過去，挨了一下的大倉變得安靜，沉默地喝酒。

就在他想說點什麼時，對方突然：「別看我。」

「啊？」

大量酒液滾過喉嚨，響起咕嚕咕嚕的吞嚥聲。

「你看我的時候……有時會讓我變得很奇怪。」

用下垂的眉眼表示疑惑，大倉抿抿嘴唇，快速掃了他一眼，難以啟齒的模樣讓他主動發問，「不好的事？」

「也不是說不好啦……看場合而定。」

「說什麼，不懂。」

對方又舔了嘴唇，坐在木頭地板上的屁股挪動，將大大的身體擠在他的肩窩下，「會興奮起來的……」

「被你看著的話。」

半透明的茶褐色眼珠由下往上望著他，他很少能從這個角度看大倉，這位身高一百八的人倒是不介意讓他觀看各種樣貌。明明撒嬌厲害得很，卻總是說身為老大在團內還在學習如何當個末子。

嘴唇毫不猶豫地迎上，羽毛般的鼻息搔得他心臟發癢。

「嗚嗯……」

大倉在他用齒尖叼住上唇輕磨時發出委屈的呻吟，像是他欺負人一樣。

「到房間、」

享樂主義的大倉一向不在意場合，此時卻焦急地要求上床。

磕磕碰碰的倒進床鋪，要不是村上攙扶，大倉可能會在半路跌倒。

「唔、啊——！」

還沒怎麼碰他，就將床單扯出花，扭得像藤蔓，彷彿被狠狠褻玩過一回。

抓住他T恤下擺時被阻止，「你全身上下我哪裡沒看過！」

「最近胖、有小肚嗯……」

隔著衣服捏捏變多的脂肪層，趁大倉分心肚子時扯掉下半身布料。硬得筆直、又濕淋淋的性器顯示對方有多興奮。

「別、看……」

用手背擋住自己的臉，卻喘得無處不勾引。

「你這明明不是不要的樣子。」

握住抵住下腹炙熱器官的瞬間，大倉發著抖高潮了。

滿手腥臊，村上驚訝，「這麼快？」

「呼嗯、唔……」

發洩過的人看起來沒有因此變輕鬆，小動物般地哼哼，用小腿磨蹭他的腰催促。

用沾在手上的液體摸到後穴，那裡既朝濕，又飢渴的一縮一縮吞入他的手指。

「好色。」

對方的身體用前所未有的放浪姿態歡迎，他根本不需多做擴張就能一舉挺入。大倉發出尖淬的喊叫，雙腿大張繃緊腰部將自己撐起來迎合，背部陷在床鋪裡，雙臂和枕頭棉被糾纏在一起，咬住枕頭一角忍住過於高亢的呻吟。

他跪在床上單膝撐住大倉的一邊腿根，雙手扣緊髖部用力進出。

「已經、不嗯……啊——」

用著委屈、被狠狠欺負過、帶著泣音的嗓子黏膩的哭求，被欲望攫住的身體卻在迎合和逃離間載浮載沉，多次掙扎扭動後依然選擇熱情地送上自己。

_好色。_

哭著、扭著腰抽離，便放過。又會求著，挺起背脊吃進更多，便操進深處，緊密嵌合。

_好色。_

叫得像吞了媚藥的黃鶯，扭得像身不由己的阿斯莫德。村上都不知道只是忙個舞台，竟能讓大倉變得如此纏人。

不知第幾次繃緊小腹細細地尖叫，大倉將自己的下腹和T恤搞得一蹋糊塗，失去支撐的力氣軟軟的跌進床鋪，村上讓他側臥，抬起一邊大腿，尚未饜足的抽送，拍得腿肉和臀肉一顫一顫。

緊窒的內腔有自我意識般地絞緊村上，大倉在被舖裡抽搐，握住他的手哀求。

「不要、看……不行……」

「太、太多……我不唔、」

「呃嗯……啊——」

_太色了。_

這副被百分之百開發過，敏感得輕輕碰觸就高潮的模樣。

「別看……啊……」

異常淫媚的聲色肉慾，村上發洩時每個細胞都盈滿歡愉和滿足，大倉只剩反射性顫抖的力氣，口中不斷喃喃的還是別看。

退出時啵地一聲，大量白濁被強烈收縮擠出，村上放下大倉的腿，注意到一件事。

「什麼時候去刺青了？」

左半邊的屁股肉上，有一個赭色的心型圖案。不大，斜斜的紋在鋒面下緣，像個小小的微笑。

被高潮奪去體力的大倉沒有回應，鬼使神差地伸出手指觸摸，圖案熾熱，閃爍暗紅光芒，大倉低叫，他被燙得縮回手。

「大倉？你做了什麼？」

靠近大倉試圖溝通，可惜神智不清的人似乎沒理解他的問題，對於他的到來露出一個軟呼呼的微笑，撒嬌地要親吻。

討完吻的人陷入睡眠，村上拿他沒辦法，用手機拍下圖案，準備隔天再算帳。

「什麼時候刺的？」

當他秀出照片時，大倉還在狀況外，茫然的反問他什麼。

「不要裝傻，我說的是你屁股上的刺青。」

「可是我沒有刺啊？」

「這，個！昨天拍的。」生氣地指著照片，對方卻給了一個「啊？」

村上揪著人到鏡子前，拉下他的棉褲，當大倉從反射看到屁股上的圖案時，嚇得高了八度：「這是什麼！？我沒有刺啊！」

村上疑惑地審視大倉驚惶的表情，「沒有刺？」

「沒有！」

「那怎麼有？」

「我也想知道啊！」

困惑的兩人回到客廳，大倉失魂般的坐下，來自村上對他是不是在危險的地方喝到斷片的質疑，只是一味地搖頭。

在「我不在不要隨便跟不三不四的人喝酒」、「要好好看管你才對得起你父母」的碎念攻勢下，大倉沈默的按著手機，找到一個讓他大叫的東西。

淫紋。

網站上有各式各樣圖案的介紹，其中一個跟他屁股上的一摸一樣。

讓手機跌入村上手中，向後靠在沙發裡仰天掩面。

仔細回想身體變得奇怪的開端，正是村上從大阪回來那天，他以為自己做了一個逼真的春夢，看來那時淫紋就開始作怪了。

不過更重要的是……

「原來你平常都是這樣看我的……」

哀怨地看向村上，「錄節目時都在想色色的事嗎？」

讀了介紹的村上眼神死機，舌頭頂住牙尖。

「你的眼神比內心更誠實啊。」

「……原來我是這樣的人嗎？」

一臉大受打擊，似乎是不敢相信自己居然會在工作時用有色眼光看大倉。

「沒關係，我不討厭喔。」

輕輕抱住村上，臉頰蹭了蹭。雖然有點困擾就是了。

— END —

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來源是2011年異常高調的兩位，倉不斷抱怨雛去大阪演舞台都不能見面好寂寞，經常傳訊息和打電話撒嬌。


End file.
